Ray Kon/Gallery
Beyblade: 2000 Rei 2001.jpg Ray Kon_2000.jpg|Ray Ray_2000.jpg|Ray smiling Rei Kon_2000.jpg|Ray RayStats.jpg|Ray's Stats. Ray Kon Epic.PNG|Ray against Bryan at the World Championships. beyblade_vforce_009.jpg Ray & Frankie.png ray87.jpg raykon.jpg|Ray tumblr_mbpr85MrQm1rsvlvco1_1280.jpg Rayaskid.jpg|Ray and WhiteTigers as kids MaxRay01.png TysonRay09.png Ray63.png Ray64.png Ray65.png Ray66.png Ray67.png Ray68.png Ray69.png Ray75.png Ray76.png Ray77.png Ray79.png Ray82.png Ray85.png Ray84.png Ray83.png Ray81.png tumblr_o9vmc0eWS41ren81to9_250.jpg Tumblr owpfpn31eS1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oxpyyaeNQh1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ouul6tUa581w4q252o4 1280.png Tumblr ouul6tUa581w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr ouvps9r7y21w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr ouvym5jwXa1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ouvym5jwXa1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ovza9iOxHi1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ou4r7h2Joz1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oypjx5LtwJ1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ow8e7opIFT1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ow8erqoSXQ1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ow8ccv5KbG1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ou8mf8fPsC1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ouahq7lXZH1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ou9xu3sWJU1w4q252o6 1280.png Tumblr ou9xu3sWJU1w4q252o5 1280.png Tumblr ou9xu3sWJU1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ou6l4e4iwf1w4q252o3 1280.png RayKai05.png RayRyu01.png TysonRay06.png MaxRay08.png RayTyson21.png RayTyson20.png RayTyson19.png RayDickingson01.png RayMariah20.png Tumblr owskhzkt471w4q252o1 1280.png KennyRay01.png KennyRay02.png 62f0bf5228 33524779 o2.jpg Tumblr oxvzz0gsg51w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade: V-Force RaySeason2.png Kon Rei.PNG Rei Kon_V-FORCE.PNG|Ray Ray_V-FORCE.PNG|Ray angry Ray Kon_V-FORCE.PNG|Ray sad Ray smiling_V-FORCE.PNG|Ray smiling Ray Kun_V-FORCE.PNG|Ray. Ray holding Driger_V-FORCE.PNG|Ray holding Driger V Kon Rei.PNG|Ray holding his launcher. Ray holding his Launcher_V-FORCE.PNG|Ray holding his launcher. zxcvbnm,asdfghjkl.jpg|Ray and the Bladebreakers v forceendingwta.jpg|Ray in the ending theme What's The Answer ray34.jpg bey0000000050.jpg|Ray's first appearence 290px-Ray203.jpg 1125620821_ssandraRei.jpg 5796.jpg|Ray,Max and Kenny hhhhhh.jpg dhfghfggdgdgh.jpg ray vs salima.jpg|Ray vs Salima co bbbbgfff.jpg|Ray and Kai boing.jpg|Ray and Kai rei-kon-56874.jpg Offthechain6.png|Ray(opening theme Off the Chains!) Imagem53.png Imagem24.png Imagem14.png Imagem43.png Imagem1w.png rei1.jpg Rei01.png Rei12.png Rei07.png Rei05.png Rei03.png Rei02.png Tumblr or71xrFPRN1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opp49lhEui1w4q252o1 1280.png Rei13.png Tumblr op3fotZQ7X1w4q252o1 1280.png Rei09.png Rei08.png char_ray.gif 341748.jpg Tumblr otmdmq0s7U1w4q252o1 1280.png SqueezePlay.png Ray_VF.jpg cb3652afac_46557462_o2.jpg 1895282.jpg 197874.jpg Tumblr otyq9yXRlK1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ottp7o1wET1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ottqq2leKg1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 85052.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep45 (2) 342867.jpg|Ray, Kai and Max Tumblr otxhryAVdb1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 558191.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 11 -English Dub- -Full-.1 200.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 11 -English Dub- -Full-.1 192225.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1 323123.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 41 -English Dub- -Full- 114881.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 33400.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 574240.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1) 1368333.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ray vs Joseph and Max vs Mariam 78347.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 822400.jpg Tumblr ottnk6r4wy1w4q252o1 1280.png 76872356.jpg Tumblr os7i94D09M1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 49 - The Enemy Within English Dubbed 233080.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 49 - The Enemy Within English Dubbed 253600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 49 - The Enemy Within English Dubbed 286920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 49 - The Enemy Within English Dubbed 617600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 49 - The Enemy Within English Dubbed 623720.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 1979567.jpg S02E48-123006 1.jpg S02E48-181420 1.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 2228000.jpg Tumblr opa5qtVf7P1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 3088200.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1069000.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1067867.jpg Screenshot 20191012-113554 1.jpg Screenshot 20191012-113529 1.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1) 1168100.jpg S02E39-164023 1.jpg Screenshot 20191224-082939 1.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 29300.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 19133.jpg S02E19-051845 1.jpg S02E19-051824 1.jpg S02E19-051740 1.jpg S02E48-164654 1.jpg S02E48-164615 1.jpg S02E48-164603 1.jpg S02E48-164547 1.jpg S02E13-175950 1.jpg Beyblade: G-Revolution Ray1.jpg Ray Kon_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Ray in G-Revolution Ray Surprised_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Ray surprised Ray_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Ray BEYBLADE_G-REVOLUTION!_Episode_23_Ray_and_Kai_The_Ultimate_Face_Off!_1080HD_377177.jpg|Ray Rey_G-REVOLUTION.jpg|Ray Brigas07.jpg Ray angry_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Ray angry Ray angryy_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Ray angry Ray VS Kai_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Ray vs. Kai Ray running_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Ray running Ray unleashing his Power_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Ray unleashing some of his "power" Ray in G-Rev Opening_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Ray in the G-Revolution english opening Ray Throwing.PNG|Ray about to throw Driger G. Rei_12.jpg Ray and Driger in G-Rev Opening_G-REVOLUTION.png|Ray and Driger in the G-Revolution english opening Ray and Driger on Intermission Screen_G-REVOLUTION.jpg|Ray and Driger on Intermission Screen Ray Intermission Screen.jpg|Ray Intermission Screen 1 BayBlade - G Revolution00.jpg white tigers.jpg the -white tigers.jpg rk.jpg|Ray and Kenny ReiandMariah.jpg|Ray and Mariah rei.jpg raymariahvfrdc.jpg raykon2.jpg raybvcdfd44444.jpg|Ray and Kai rayvstyson655445678i.jpg rayvskaiultimatefaceoff.jpg ray33456780-oiuuyt.jpg ray4456y789090kmhj7u889.jpg ray----00987.jpg Ray137.jpg ray1stbakutenshoot.jpg ray vs-kai.jpg ray n max.jpg ray hilary grevolution1step.jpg qwiuwuiue829q9919293848850w02-sii3eieei.jpg rei con driger.jpg 1795132681.jpg|Rei, during Beyblade: G-Revolutions Rayfainted.jpg Ray 1.jpg Wild Ray.jpg|When Ray lost and his hairband was sliced, his hair was visible and Driger can be seen on his back thumped in ground. Rei G-Revolution.jpg|Ray in G-Revolution Ray1.jpg ep23103.jpg|With Long Hair ray04.jpg ray512.jpg|Ray and Driger Ray12.jpg|Ray ray01.jpg ray02.jpg ray03.jpg|Ray and Driger Tyson Ray Max Kai Daichi.jpg Ray's smile.jpg Ray04.png Ray02.png Ray07.png Ray05.png Ray11.png Tumblr ondw8kmgm11w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oomp8fGYwp1w4q252o1 1280.png Tyson vs Ray3.jpg 1062849-6854910a.jpg Ray-and-Max-beyblade-34080552-500-375.png Ray-Kon-beyblade-34080465-500-375.png Tumblr oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o6 1280.png IMG_E0784.JPG Ray_render_g_revolution.png Tumblr oo9kgmj0Wt1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr nj28ih96471rja3cwo1 540.jpg Tumblr omxef808Pu1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oompn89KCr1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr n9t6g7dhgP1qjtl9bo1 500.png Tumblr m08m8vcEeM1ql914ko1 1280.png S03E07-181516 1.jpg S03E07-181207 1.jpg S03E07-181217 1.jpg Screenshot 20190817-114236 1.jpg Screenshot 20190829-053546 1.jpg Tumblr oo0l8oaRZE1w4q252o2 640.png Tumblr oo0l8oaRZE1w4q252o4 640.png Tumblr oo0l8oaRZE1w4q252o5 640.png Tumblr nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo3 1280.jpg S03E07-185646 1.jpg Screenshot 20190904-172843 1.jpg Screenshot 20190904-172816 1.jpg Gothicc 37649099 1328670483934635 4284121790613028864 n.jpg Gothicc 37320287 413943052346078 6938772747635916800 n.jpg Gothicc 37591058 2132809723626075 5415550282438279168 n.jpg Gothicc 37892333 244888996235277 1397794503733018624 n.jpg Screenshot 20190830-184701 1.jpg Screenshot 20190830-190240 1.jpg Screenshot 20190830-185337 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 1090640.jpg Screenshot 20190830-185949 1.jpg Screenshot 20190830-184836 1.jpg Screenshot 20190829-174241 1.jpg Screenshot 20190830-190202 1.jpg S03E07-175821 1.jpg S03E07-184217 1.jpg S03E07-142228 1.jpg Screenshot 20190906-151403 1.jpg Screenshot 20190906-151502 1.jpg Screenshot 20190906-155440 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 206600.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 236640.jpg Screenshot 20190823-205216 1.jpg Screenshot 20190823-205229 1.jpg Screenshot 20190823-205247 1.jpg Screenshot 20190823-205315 1.jpg Screenshot 20190823-205320 1.jpg S03E04-082045 1.jpg S03E04-081957 1.jpg S03E04-081951 1.jpg S3_Ray Kon Intermission_1.jpg S03E15-182213 1.jpg S03E15-182133 1.jpg S03E15-181548 1.jpg S03E19-160705 1.jpg S03E14-171112 1.jpg S03E19-183843 1.jpg Screenshot 20190904-103806 1.jpg S03E19-184302 1.jpg S03E19-184522 1.jpg S03E19-184551 1 1.jpg S03E04-174344 1.jpg S03E04-174202 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 28 -English Dub- -Full- 525859.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 28 -English Dub- -Full- 521154.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full- 1146045.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 28 -English Dub- -Full- 627894.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 28 -English Dub- -Full- 597363.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1120353.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1218350.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1226492.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 1147947.jpg S03E01-130611 1.jpg S03E01 1536951595815.jpg S03E02-151645 1.jpg S03E02-151525 1.jpg S03E15-223309 1.jpg S03E15-222125 1.jpg S03E15-104800 1.jpg gothicc_37606059_821151494755823_6148207673763430400_n.jpg gothicc_37574227_431571514026368_6124765291290296320_n.jpg Gothicc 37178220 2117550531845928 3146722121720266752 n.jpg Gothicc 37169547 218587288846088 1384424575483248640 n.jpg Gothicc 37679435 417785062063627 8054613235480920064 n.jpg Gothicc 37139866 239765823325020 226278599643103232 n.jpg Manga RayManga.png|Ray vol.3 cover RayLeeMariahManga.png OlderBeyblade3.jpg|Ray and his daughter as they appear in the special chapter "15 years later" OlderBeyblade38.jpg|Ray and Mariah in "15 years later" chapter manga08.jpg|Ray's first appearence in vol.2 mao_and_ray_after_15_years_by_maochou-d31ytqf.jpg|Ray and Mariah in the special chapter "15 years later" reihairlose.jpg A4062-21.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution galleries Category:Beyblade: V-Force galleries Category:Beyblade: 2000 galleries